Just Let me sleep!
by Cass-Tastic
Summary: After going on a mission for a whole month, Kakashi is eager to get into bed, but Sasuke will have none of that! Rated M dearies! R


"Please

"Please??"  
"No."  
"_Please??_"

"Nope."  
"Pretty fucking please?!"  
"No, Sasuke Uchiha, I am too damn tired to 'throw you down on the bed and rape you like an animal' as you so bluntly said. I have been gone for a whole damn month on a mission, and I just got back, and I am TIRED." He growled to the whining boy at his heels. "Now, can it so I can get some sleep!"

"But Kaka-kun, I've just spent a whole _month_ with _no_ sex!" He squealed, "A MONTH!! Do you know how abused my dick and my hand feel?? Oh, and my ass from the vibrator, can't forget that. That thing was frigid!" He pointed a finger, "I want your cock in my ass **now**." The Uchiha hissed at him.

Kakashi looked at the younger boy dully and then turned around and turned on the radio to drown out the boy's cries.

_"I've been denied  
All the best  
Ultra Sex."_

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched. 'You've got to be kidding me' He thought in an annoyed fashion.

_"Take me now,  
Fuck me later!  
And sing it to the tune of:  
Faggot! Faggot! Faggot!"_

_  
_"Kaaakkkkaaaasssshhhhhiiiii!" Sasuke whined, stomping his feet like a annoyed toddler having a temper tantrum. So preoccupied was the boy with throwing a fit that he was caught off guard when Kakashi spun around and tackled him backwards onto the bed. Immediately he was discarding the boy's clothes and then his own so they were naked as Kakashi pressed himself down on the raven haired boy.

With a smirk, Kakashi discarded his last article of clothing, his mask, and began to ravish Sasuke's lips with his own, kissing deep, and basically molesting the Uchiha's mouth. They finally broke for air when Kakashi reached between Sasuke's legs and stroked his rising erection, his skilled hands making Sasuke seemingly spring to life and the boy threw his head back and moaned.

Though the man had just had those lovely little lips stolen from his reach, he supposed the supplement of ample skin made up for that as he began to attack the boy's body with his mouth. Licking, kissing, sucking, and even just a bit of nibbling were all included in the package that Kakashi personally delivered as he worked his way down Sasuke's body.

He finally arrived at the groin section, where he took Sasuke's now hard member into his mouth, sucking daintily on the tip, tongue sliding over the tip and then running down the shaft.

"Augh! Dammit, Kakashi, you fucking tease!" Sasuke moaned, burying a hand in the man's hair, and trying to push him down on his dick some, desperately needing the release. Kakashi smirked to himself, and then took the boy completely into his mouth, pushing the boy's member to the back of his mouth and sucking on it lightly. He could tell by the increasing volume of Sasuke's moans, the boy was getting close, so he pulled away quickly, making the Uchiha whine with displeasure.

Kakashi smirked and reached over into the bed side table drawer, with drawing the lube that he had hidden there. Applying a generous amount to his own cock and then to two fingers he began to stretch Sasuke out. The boy was tight from the month Kakashi had been away, but the man would surely take care of that.

Once he was certain Sasuke was stretched, and ready, he readied himself at the boy's entrance and then thrust into him. Sasuke came immediately, but to Kakashi's joy, the boy was still rock hard and ready for another go. "Mhmm…I love you, Sasuke." The man smirked, and began to thrust his hips, pushing himself farther and farther inside the Uchiha till he had Sasuke screaming his name.

"A-Ah! Ohhh! Kaka-Kakashi…Harder! Faster!!" he cried, and thrust himself down to meet Kakashi every time. Then he began to feel that elated feeling, like he was on Cloud nine. "K-kaka- AH!" It was no use. He came once more between the two, a loud lengthy moan following as Kakashi came inside him and collapsed a top him.

"W-wonderful…SO…SO wonderful…Kaka-kun…" Sasuke panted, and looked down at the exasperated man lying on him. He smiled, and purred softly as Kakashi rolled off him, and pulled the covers over them. "I love you Kakashi." Sasuke said, leaning down to kiss the man, but he was already asleep. Sasuke gave a small giggle and kissed his forehead instead, wrapping his arms around the man as he cuddled up close to him, and let himself drift off to sleep.


End file.
